


***

by Kk_tze



Series: TBA [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Claiming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	***

\- Рядовой Платов! – игнорировать голос сержанта не вышло бы даже у глухого с рождения.  
Вокруг Платова настороженно переглянулись. Ничего хорошего такой окрик за пару минут до отбоя не сулил. Да и средь бела дня тоже, если уж быть совсем честным. Окрик сержанта Сидорова никогда ничего хорошего не сулил.  
\- Вот глотка луженая, - негромко хмыкнул сзади Платова Айметов. Платов посмотрел на свои пальцы, поднял взгляд туда, где темным силуэтом маячила фигура сержанта, и ответил:  
\- Я.  
\- Головка от снаряда. Взял ноги в руки и бегом в темпе марша, - не сбавляя голоса скомандовал Сидоров. Платов снова посмотрел исподлобья, но встал и, не слишком торопясь, пошел, раз звали.  
Интересно, зачем он понадобился на ночь глядя? Команды исполнял, как обычно. Не быстро, не медленно, ровно до второго окрика, когда сержант уже набирал воздуха в грудь.  
Сидоров молча вывел Платова на улицу, в темноту, хоть глаз коли. Платов тормознул и прищурился, глядя в ночное небо.  
\- Пойдем, - сержант подпихнул его в спину, промеж лопаток. Платов недовольно повел плечами, но сбрасывать руку не пришлось. Хотя сержант явно относился к любителям физического контакта - а Платов успел в детском доме разных “воспитателей” повидать и просекал на раз, - на нем самом он дольше, чем на два счета, руку никогда не задерживал.  
\- Куда? – глухо спросил Платов, шагая вперед.  
\- Природой любоваться, - мрачно ответил Сидоров.  
Платов не понимал, какая муха того укусила. Но не больно-то и напрягался, ну, изобьет, подумаешь, отлежится. Ссать кровью ему не впервой, а если харкать ею начнет... Может повезет, и отправят в лазарет, а там улизнуть проще пареной репы - ищи потом ветра в этой степи. Размечтаться о свободе Платов не успел. Сержант как раз углубился в низкорослый кустарник, и Платов покрылся холодной испариной. До ночной прогулки с сержантом, он о таком, разве что, слышал. Платов час назад возвращался здесь из своей короткой вылазки, которую предпочел помывке в общей душевой. А вдруг это просто совпадение?  
Пока Платов размышлял о своих шансах, он пропустил момент, когда сержант поймал его рукой за шею, заставив нагнуться. Ровно настолько, чтобы губы оказались у самого уха Платова. Ладонь оказалась горячей и тяжелой, а хватка крепкой – не вывернуться.  
\- Твое рукоделие, - сержант не спрашивал, это и дураку было понятно. Платов опустил взгляд и посмотрел на труп трехцветной кошки, который он же тут сам и оставил, напоследок свернув животному шею. От голоса сержанта и совсем уже слабого запаха крови по спине Платова забегали мурашки, и он невольно вздрогнул под рукой.  
\- Третья, - снова заговорил сержант. Его злость отдавала жаром, как воздух тут ближе к полудню, Платова аж повело от этого и от того... что сержант все знает.  
\- ...тебе ...отец и мать... – донеслось до него, как сквозь пелену. Платов сглотнул, проморгался, но дернуться, так и не посмел. Слова занозой засели в мыслях. Он все пытался вспомнить было ли между ними сказано «не», чтобы выкинуть их оттуда.  
\- К ноге пристегну, чтобы не отходил, - окончательно припечатал сержант и дернул к себе прежде, чем отпустить.  
\- Не отойду, - пообещал пересохшими губами Платов, ошарашено понимая, что прямо сейчас готов сесть на землю, если скажут.  
\- Марш, - наконец, скомандовал сержант и первым пошел вперед.


End file.
